


That's what you get

by cheshirebear



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirebear/pseuds/cheshirebear
Summary: Y es que todos, por muy indiferentes que seamos, nos dejamos llevar por nuestro corazón en las situaciones críticas. Más aún cuando en el centro de los problemas se encuentra alguien importante para ti.Esto es lo que pasa cuando dejas que tu corazón gane.
Relationships: Cross Marian/Allen Walker
Kudos: 3





	That's what you get

**Author's Note:**

> Esto está basado/contiene spoilers de los capítulos 165, 166 y 167 del manga. Habéis sido avisados.

—Debería haber elegido como huésped a algún pobre bastardo a quien nadie echaría de menos...

Entonces el general Cross Marian me abraza. En realidad no sé ni siquiera por qué lo hace. Él nunca hacía esas cosas, y menos a mí, pero me está abrazando. Con una mano pone mi cabeza en su pecho... incluso consigo escuchar sus latidos, ligeramente acelerados.  
Pienso en sus palabras mientras él ofrece su cigarrillo a Timcampy y éste se lo come gustoso. ¿A qué se refiere con lo que ha dicho?  
Antes, cuando era un niño, tal vez sí que fuese un pobre bastardo a quien nadie echaría de menos, pero ahora... tengo amigos. Aunque por su tono de voz, puedo deducir que él no está pensando en mis amigos. Entonces... ¿sería él quien me echaría de menos?  
Su mano se vuelve a posar en mi cabeza después de haberle dado el cigarrillo a Timcampy. Mi corazón se acelera tontamente cuando noto cómo acaricia disimuladamente mi albino cabello, pero sus siguientes palabras me hacen volver a la realidad bruscamente.

—Si te dijera que cuando te conviertas en el decimocuarto tendrás que matar a personas que son importantes para ti... en ese caso... ¿qué harías...?

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente y no me salen las palabras ante el inminente hecho. El maestro se separa de mí y me da la espalda. Se me hiela la sangre y olvido cómo respirar. No entiendo nada.

—Es...per...ra... —digo aún sin saber muy bien cómo continuar, intentando ordenar los conceptos en mi cabeza.— ¿¡Qué quieres decir con que mataré a aquellos que son importantes para mí!?

Al acercarme a mi maestro, esa gente con túnicas de _Cuervo_ me bloquea el paso, por si no fuese difícil ya moverse con esos sellos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Aunque seguramente escucha el revuelo de ropas detrás suyo, Cross me ignora. Mi poca paciencia se agota entonces.

—¡Maestro! —grito de nuevo, intentando captar su atención.  
—Pregúntale al catorceavo. —responde secamente, sin ni siquiera mirarme, aún dándome la espalda.— Existe un lado oculto de esta guerra. No te mueras en el camino esta vez.

Uno de los _Cuervo_ le indica la salida. Grito todo lo que puedo entonces, con un claro enfado en mi voz, pero mi maestro vuelve a ignorarme. Miro por última vez la espalda del general Cross y lo único que puedo hacer es bajar la cabeza y llorar. Está todo perdido.  
Los _Cuervo_ aún me tienen agarrado, como si fuese un pajarillo que intenta escapar. Cierro los ojos y sonrío tristemente. Ni siquiera pienso escapar, esto es el fin. Parece que el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse no llega nunca y finalmente alzo la mirada, confuso.  
Cross está apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y mirándome con intensidad, como si pensase algo profundamente. Acto seguido, mira al _Cuervo_ que tiene al lado y le dice con rotundidad:

—Quiero que todos ustedes se vayan y nos dejen solos. Pueden dejar la grabadora si quieren.

Tras mucho hablar, el maestro consigue que me quiten los sellos que hacen mi cuerpo más pesado. Cross les dice a los _Cuervo_ que si algo pasa conmigo mientras ellos no me custodian, él mismo sería el responsable. Pero... ¿qué quiere hablar conmigo a solas?  
Cuando por fin nos dejan, señala el sofá con una mano mientras él se sienta también. Nervioso y expectante, obedezco la silenciosa orden de mi maestro. En cuanto me siento, Cross vuelve a levantarse y se dirige a la gran ventana que la habitación poseía, mirando a través de ella pensativo. Me limito a observar su largo y desaliñado cabello carmesí.  
Repentinamente se gira y vuelve a mi lado en el sofá. Mi paciencia cada vez baja más y más, proporcionalmente, mi nerviosismo aumenta, haciendo que mi corazón bombee más sangre de la normal. La situación empeora cuando sus escrutadores ojos se clavan sobre los míos. Aparto rápidamente la mirada y bajo la cabeza.  
Entonces siento su mano enguantada agarrar mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarle. Está tan serio que me quedo helado, su mirada inescrutable hace que algo en mi interior se remueva y me atrapa en ella. Noto como su pulgar se desliza con cuidado por mi mejilla.

—Aún estás llorando. —Es cierto. Frías lágrimas siguen cayendo por mi rostro aún sin darme cuenta.— Allen, no te dejes consumir por los recuerdos del catorceavo...

Mientras me habla, frunce el ceño y entrecierra ligeramente los ojos. Parece preocupado y triste por mi situación. No puedo más que suspirar entrecortadamente. Cierro los ojos para calmarme y así intentar que las lágrimas dejen de derramarse.  
Mi maestro suelta un pequeño jadeo y lo siguiente que noto es la presión de sus labios sobre los míos. Sin más, me besa.  
Sus labios son carnosos y cálidos pero aun así intento separarme. Él se niega a perder el contacto conmigo y me coge el rostro firmemente con sus largos dedos. Al ver que no hay escapatoria posible, intento relajarme y ver qué hace Cross. Al fin y al cabo no es tan malo y besa bien...  
Mi maestro se separa finalmente, pero sólo los centímetros que a él le parecen suficientes. Abro con lentitud los ojos y le observo, temeroso de lo que pueda pasar a continuación. Pero lo que veo no me asusta ni me hace sentir incómodo. Cross me está mirando con una ternura inusual en él y hace que me sonroje. Por eso, cuando vuelve a acercarse para besarme de nuevo, no me resisto. Las caricias que me proporciona en el cabello son embriagadoras; su lengua acariciando a la mía me desarma.  
Sólo cuando ya no podemos aguantar más sin oxígeno nos separamos. Aprovecho para mirarle a los ojos fijamente, igual que él, mientras recupero el aliento. De repente me doy cuenta de lo que ha pasado y frunzo el ceño, avergonzado. Cross en cambio vuelve a tener expresión pensativa.

—Allen... —Su voz me sobresalta y doy un respingo. Tuerce un poco los labios a modo de sonrisa por mi reacción.— ¿Se puede saber qué estamos haciendo?  
—¿A mí me lo preguntas? —murmuro mirando hacia otro lado.— Eres tú el que... sin venir a cuento me..., bueno, me has besado.  
—Cállate, has sido tú el que me lo ha pedido. —dice Cross secamente, volviendo a su tono indiferente y burlón.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no te he pedido nada, pervertido! —Me cruzo de brazos, molesto, y me sonrojo de nuevo.— Maestro idiota...  
—¿Ves como sí que pides que te bese? —Coge mi mentón y me dedica una extensa sonrisa. Justo antes de volver a besarme, susurra:— Esto es lo que pasa cuando dejas que tu corazón venza…

**Author's Note:**

> Es un reupload de 2011, no sé qué decir sobre esta ship omg. No me acuerdo ni qué estaba pasando. Debería retomar D.Gray-man supongo.


End file.
